Pokémon Academy
by SinfulDD
Summary: Concordia Private High school is a very prestigious school for trainers who wish to go above and beyond the world of battling and become the very best. Follow the adventures of Devon and his dreams of being the very best.
1. chapter 1

My name is Devon. I'm 14 years and I'm currently enrolling in Concordia High School for trainers who seek to become the best trainer in the world. I barely passed the written exam, so now I have to ace the battle portion of the exam in order to get in.

My handy partner pokémon is Misdreavus, but apart from being handy, she can be a handful at times.

Her greatest strength is stalling out the opponent and taking them out with almost one blow.

At the day of the exam, I woke up super early so that I wouldn't be late for my exam.

"Come on Dad! I don't wanna be late for the exam!" I tugged my dad out of bed while he groaned.

"The exam doesn't start in another 4 hours though..." Dad groggily said.

"I know, but I don't want to be late, so what other choice do I have besides being early to the exam?" I explained. "Hurry up please!"

"I'm up, I'm up... Give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready." My dad got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

I ran to the living room, sat on the couch, and brought Misdreavus out of her pokéball.

"Whew... This is it Misdreavus. Just do your absolute best okay?" Misdreavus smiled and nodded. Even though I was excited, I was nervous at the same time.

I sat with Misdreavus until my dad came out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go little man?" Dad teased as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Of course I'm ready!" Even though I nervous as hell, I was still ready. I returned Misdreavus into her pokéball and walked out to the car with Dad.

When we got there, I looked out at the school. It was a grand building painted pure white, lots of windows, and four different buildings attached to the main building.

"Well son, good luck." Dad said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him, got out of the car, and walked up the steps to the front doors of the school.

 _It all starts here..._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into the building, I became part of a massive flood of people who were trying to apply as quickly as possible.

 _Ugh... So many people..._ After a couple of minutes of struggling not to fall down and get trampled, a loud whistle rang through the crowd. I looked up and a fairly tall woman was standing on the front desk with a whistle in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

"Listen up everyone! I'm only gonna say this once, so listen carefully! I need students with their last name starting with A-C to please enter testing room A in a orderly fashion. D-F, please enter testing room B. G-I, please enter testing room C. J-L, please enter testing room D. M-O, please enter testing room E. P-R, go to testing room F. S-U, go to testing room G. V-X, go to testing room H. Y-Z, go to testing room I. They're all labeled, so you shouldn't have any trouble finding your testing room. You have 20 minutes until testing starts. If you aren't in your testing room by then, you will not be allowed to test. Please begin making your way to your testing room."

I waded my way through the crowd and eventually found my way to the testing room.

"Your name?" A man with short black hair asked me.

"My name is Devon..." I replied back nervously.

"Okay. Please enter and take your seat anywhere you'd like." The man replied back in a monotone voice as he wrote my name down.

I entered the room and look around. It was a plain room with white and gray walls, no windows, bleachers on opposite sides of the room, and the traditional battlefield in the center. After looking around, I took my seat and I was greeted by a girl with long, blond pigtails and blue eyes.

"Hello!" She chirped. "My name is Fiona. What's your name?"

"Devon." I replied back smiling. I looked down at my watch for a minute.

 _Five minutes left._ I looked back at Fiona and tired to make conversation.

"So... What kind of pokémon do you use?" I asked.

"Well, I like using fire and fairy type pokémon the most, but sometimes I'll throw in a grass type whenever I feel like it. How about you?"

"The only pokémon type that I have is a ghost type pokémon." I sighed and rubbed Misdreavus's pokéball slightly.

"I see. Hopefully, you'll be able to catch some more pokémon in the future. What kind of tactics do you use?" Fiona asked.

"I use stalling tactics with my pokémon. What about you?"

"I'm sort of a special attacker." Fiona replied.

"I see." I was about ask her another question, but the test instructor was about to speak.

"Okay future students! Today as you are all aware of is the battle portion of your entrance exam. This portion will consist of 3V3 battles. There are two things we'll be looking for in these battles. How effeciently your pokémon can battle and also your tactical skills in combat.

There are limitations we're going to set of course. Mythical pokémon of any kind are not allowed, you must not have the same kind of pokémon, and mega evolution and Z-moves aren't allowed either. Does anyone have any questions?"

A boy raised his hand. "What if we don't have three pokémon to use?"

"We will provide rental pokémon for you if you don't have three of your own pokémon to use. Any other questions?"

Another student raised their hand. "How long are the battles?"

"We won't put a set time limit, but we ask of you to be considerate of the other people who haven't battled yet. Any other questions? If not, then we'll pass around a bucket with slips of paper with numbers on them. When your number gets called, please make your way to the battlefield. Please note that we will only be able to about half of you today and half tomorrow."

I looked around the bleachers. There were about 250 of us in there, so hopefully I'll get 1-125 so I can do my best today and not be worrisome about it tomorrow.

The bucket made it's way to Fiona and she drew her number.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Hehe. 126." Fiona chuckled.

I gave a slight chuckle as I reached into the bucket, picked a slip of paper, and unfolded it.

"45." I tell Fiona.

"Nice. At least you got a chance to get your test over with." Fiona replied. I smiled back at her.

After a couple of moments of the numbers being distributed, the first pair was ready to be called.

"Okay... The first number is 196 and the second number is 150." Two girls got up from the bleachers and took their places on the field.

The girl with number 196 ended up winning fairly quickly.

"Excellent! Now for the next battle, number... 98 and number... 46."

I sighed heavily as a boy and a girl made their way to the battlefield. I didn't pay much attention to their battle as I was running my strategy with Misdreavus over in my head.

"Good job both of you. Now the next battlers are... Number 33 and... Number 45."

I felt my heart sank. I slowly got up from my seat to go the battlefield.

"Good luck Devon!" Fiona shouted behind me. I looked back at her and smiled. I got to the bottom of the bleachers and walked to where the rental pokémon were.

"How many pokémon do you have with you sir?" The lady asked me.

"One ma'am." I replied back.

"I see. Here's your Battle Watch. This watch will let you see which pokémon are available for you, what moves they have, what held items they use, and their nature and ability. You have one minute to choose."

I looked at the watch to see what pokémon were available. It was: Clawitzer, Pyukumuku, Braviary, Toxicroak, Chansey, and Salazzle. I picked Pyukumuku and Braviary, then made my way to the battlefield where my opponent was waiting.

He had glasses, black hair, and was fairly tall.

"Ready lose?!" He jeered.

"Likewise with you!" I smiled back.

 _This is it... All or nothing... I won't hold back!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to lose?!" He jeered.

"Likewise with you!" I smiled back.

 _This is it... All or nothing... I won't hold back!_

"The battle between Devon and Roy will now begin. This will be a 3V3 pokémon battle. When all three of either trainers pokémon are unable to battle, the other trainer will be the victor. Remember, both sides are allowed to make substitutions at any point in the battle. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yeah!" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir." I said calmly

"Okay... Battle Begin!"

"Go Braviary!" I threw out Braviary's pokéball and he flew up close where the ceiling was and let out a cry before coming back down.

"Alright then! Avalugg, rock the house!" Avalugg came out of its pokéball and slammed down on the ground and roared.

I looked at the Battle Watch to see what moves Braviary knew. He knew Bulk Up, Brave Bird, Rock Slide, and Whirlwind. His held item was the Life Orb and his ability was Sheer Force.

"Okay Braviary, use Bulk Up!" Braviary's body started glowing red and gaining muscles on its body.

"Fine then! Avalugg, use Avalanche!"

A storm cloud formed over Braviary and started raining down heavy piles of snow and ice.

"Dodge Braviary and use Rock Slide!"

Braviary flew out of the way and rocks started falling over Avalugg.

"Avalugg, use Gyro Ball!" Avalugg started spinning at high speeds and was repelling the rocks away.

"Hmm not bad." I complimented. For a rowdy person, he wasn't half bad.

"Braviary, use Bulk Up again!"

"Alright then! If you're gonna use Bulk Up again, then we'll use Avalanche again!" Avalugg summoned another storm cloud and rained snow and ice down.

"Dodge it again and use Brave Bird this time!" Braviary dodge it again and charged at Avalugg with full force. Roy waited a moment before calling a command.

"Avalugg, catch it with Ice Fang!" Avalugg raised up and caught Braviary with its icy, cold fangs. Braviary struggled to get free.

"Now spin with Gyro Ball and throw Braviary!" Avalugg then began spinning at top speed and threw Braviary into the air.

"Braviary!" I shouted to get him to focus, but he kept twirling in the air.

"Now use Avalanche!" Avalugg summoned yet another storm cloud, and this time it hit Braviary and sent him down to the ground.

"Braviary! Are you okay?!" I shouted. Braviary slowly got back up and cried out. He ended up taking quite a bit of damage since he was weak to ice type moves. Fortunately, all those ice attacks were physical, so Bravivary was able to withstand them thanks to Bulk Up.

"Your Braviary is done for! Avalugg, finish it with Gyro Ball!" Avalugg spun again and was headed for Braviary while it was down.

"Braviary! Fly up and use Whirlwind!" Whirlwind was my only option at this point. Braviary started flapping high winds that were enough to send Avalugg back to its pokéball.

"Ugh not bad." Another of Roy's pokémon came out from its pokéball. It was Porygon-Z. A strange aura surround Porygon-Z when it came out of its pokéball.

"Alright then. Braviary, use Brave Bird!" Braviary charged at Porygon-Z with maximum power.

"Porygon-Z! Use Discharge!" Porygon-Z fired a discharge just as Braviary was about to hit it. Braviary cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Braviary is unable to battle! Porygon-Z wins!"

"Yeah! Alright Porygon-Z! How do you like them apples?!" Roy cheered.

"What was that strange power around Porygon-Z when it came out?" I asked.

"Simple! It's ability is Download! It raises its Attack or Special Attack stat when it first comes out to battle. Whichever stat goes up depends on the lowest of your pokémon's Defense stat." Roy explained.

"I see..." I sighed and thought about my next move.

"Uhh sir?" The official called me.

"Y-yes sir?" I asked frantically.

"You have to send out your next pokémon now." He reminded me.

"Yes sir. Pyukumuku, Go!" Pyukumuku plopped on the battlefield. I looked at its stats on the Battle Watch. It knew Counter, Recover, Soak, and Toxic. Its held item was the Leftovers and its ability was Unaware.

 _It's a pretty good stall pokémon, but I wonder how it'll do against Porygon-Z_?

"Ahahaha! Is that your big comeback?! Don't make me laugh! Porygon-Z, use Nasty Plot!" Porygon-Z had a sinister look on its face as it got more powerful.

"Pyukumuku, use Toxic!" Pyukumuku spat out an acid onto Porygon-Z and ended up poisoning it.

"What the?! Well, that won't matter cause it's all over now! Porygon-Z, use Discharge!" Porygon-Z fired another discharge at Pyukumuku, but it hardly felt it despite being weak to electric type moves since it's a water type.

"What?! How?!!" Roy yelled.

"Pyukumuku's ability is Unaware, so you can raise your pokémon's stats all you want. Pyukumuku will just ignore the stat changes. Now, use Soak!" Pyukumuku drenched Porygon-Z with a special type of water that changed its typing from normal to water. Pyukumuku also recovered a bit of health thanks to the leftovers while Porygon-Z took damage due to its poisoning.

"Damn... I'll need a new strategy then. Porygon-Z, return!" Roy called back Porygon-Z.

"Breloom, rock the house!" Breloom came out of its ball throwing jabs.

"Breloom, use Leech Seed!" A whole bunch of seeds opened up and wrapped themselves around Pyukumuku.

"Use Toxic!" Pyukumuku spat out acid again and poisoned Breloom.

"Breloom, use Toxic as well!" Breloom spat out acid as well and poisoned Pyukumuku.

 _Great... Now I have to deal with Toxic and Leech Seed. If I switch to Misdreavus, then I'll be up the creek._

 _What do I do?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh... Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place..._ "Breloom, use Mach Punch!" Roy ordered as Breloom punched Pyukumuku at blinding speeds.

"Pyukumuku, use Recover!" Pyukumuku started glowing a bright yellow as its health was being recovered. Its health also got lower due to the Toxic and Leech Seed combo.

"Looks like your pokémon isn't doing so hot!" Roy snickered.

"Neither is yours." I pointed out as Breloom took damage due to its Toxic poisoning as well.

"We'll see about that. Breloom, use Mach Punch again!" Breloom began firing a barrage of punches, with each of them right on the money.

"Heh..." I chuckled. It was risky, but if I could pull it off, it could turn the tide of the battle.

"What's so funny?! Breloom, keep up the punches at max speed!" Breloom's punches were hitting Pyukumuku faster and faster.

 _Just a little longer..._ I could see that Breloom was starting to get tuckered out, which was the perfect oppurtunity.

"Now! Pyukumuku, use Counter!" Pyukumuku started growing red as it charged at Breloom with the same amount of power it was giving to Pyukumuku.

"What?! No!!" Breloom flew into the wall, knocking it out. Unfortunately, the Leech Seed and Toxic ended up taking out Pyukumuku as well.

"Both Breloom and Pyukumuku are unable to battle!" The official announced. I heard the students in the bleachers whispering to each other.

"Don't think you've won yet! I've still got two strong pokémon left you know!" Roy shouted as he sent out Porygon-Z and its Download ability activated.

"Alright... The real fight starts now. Misdreavus, I'm counting on you!" Misdreavus came out glaring at Porygon-Z who was weakened by Toxic.

"Porygon-Z, use Nasty Plot!" Porygon-Z had another sinister look on its face.

"Misdreavus, use Calm Mind!" Misdreavus had an aura surrounding her as her special stats were raised. She was holding an Eviolite, which allows her take almost any special attack.

"Porygon-Z, use Nasty Plot again!" Porygon-Z had yet another sinister look. It was clear that Roy was planning to unleash a powerful attack.

"Misdreavus, use Hidden Power!" Misdreavus unleashed a powerful attack which ended up taking out Porygon-Z as a critical hit.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins!"

"You little..." Roy gritted through his teeth.

"How do you like those apples?" I taunted. The score was even. I had to give this last one my all.

"Grr... Avalugg, rock the house!" Avalugg appeared and slammed down hard on the ground.

"Alright Misdreavus, use Will-O-Wisp!" Misdreavus fired small ghost-like fireballs at Avalugg.

"Avalugg, use Gyro Ball to repel the flames!" Avalugg spun in a circle as the flames dispersed on contact.

"Damn it..." I groaned.

 _There has to be a way around this._ "Good luck trying to get a hit on Avalugg! Now, use Avalanche!" Roy ordered. Avalugg then summoned an all too familiar storm cloud and rained ice and snow on Misdreavus.

"Quick! Dodge and use Will-O-Wisp again!" Misdreavus dodge the ice and fired the ghost-like fireballs again.

"It won't work! Use Gyro Ball again!" Avalugg spun and dispersed the flames again. After it was finished, I noticed it was starting to get dizzy from all the spinning.

 _I have an idea!_ "Misdreavus!" She turned to face me.

"Keep using Will-O-Wisp over and over again!" She nodded and kept firing a barrage of flames.

"Avalugg, Gyro Ball!" Roy commanded as Avalugg began spinning again and dispersing the flames. However, after spinning, Avalugg got so dizzy it fell over on its back.

"Huh?! How?!! Get up Avalugg!!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Now Misdreavus, use Will-O-Wisp one last time!" Misdreavus fired the flames again and this time, it burned Avalugg."

"NO!!!! Avalugg, get up!!" Roy cried out.

"It's too late! Misdreavus, use Hex!"

She began reciting a spell that did severe damage to Avalugg due to its burn condition.

"Avalugg, NO!!!!" Roy shouted as Avalugg cried out in pain.

"It's over! Misdreavus, use Hidden Power and give it everything you've got!" Misdreavus unleashed another powerful attack which was super-effective on Avalugg and thus, knocking it out.

"Avalugg is unable to battle! Misdreavus wins, so the victor is Devon!"

The students applauded as I ran to Misdreavus and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I'm so proud of you...!" I whispered

"Mis!" She smiled. I walked over to Roy who was cuddling his Avalugg.

"That was a good battle." I held out my hand. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Yeah it was! I thought I had you for a second there!" He laughed while wiping his tears.

"Devon, please return the rental pokémon you borrowed." The official reminded me. I walked over and returned the pokémon.

"Thanks alot Braviary and Pyukumuku." I sighed and went back to my seat in the bleachers.

"Nice win!" Fiona congratulated me along with the others who were sitting near us.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"But I wouldn't have won if it was for Misdreavus." I patted her head gently as she was asleep from exhaustion.

"Wow. I can't believe its already asleep and didn't even take any damage!" Fiona looked in amazement.

"Yeah... All those Will-O-Wisp really took it out of her."

"Alright settle down!" The test instructor shouted to get our attention.

"Next up we have... Number 126 and... Number 2! Please make your way to the battlefield.

"Good luck Fiona. I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks!" She patted my shoulder as she and another boy walked to the battlefield.

 _Hopefully she wins her battle as well..._


	5. Chapter 5

After 125 battles, the test official let all of us go home. I looked at my watch and it was almost eight o'clock.

"Bye Fiona, bye Roy!" I waved my new friends goodbye as I got in the car with Dad and drove off.

"So... How did your test go?" Dad asked me.

"It was awesome! I made two new friends and I ended up winning my battle!" I cheered.

"All right! You think you got a good chance of being accepted?" Dad asked.

"I hope so. My opponent was actually pretty strong, so he probably has a good chance of getting in too."

"How so?" Dad asked.

"Well, they look for how strong your pokémon are and how well your strategies work. My opponent had some clever moves along with pretty strong pokémon as well."

"I see." My Dad nodded as we continued the ride home.

When we got home, I went to my room to play with Misdreavus for awhile before going to bed.

"Hey Devon?" My Dad knocked on the door.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I got you a couple of gifts to celebrate your victory today." Dad smiled and handed me a small box.

Misdreavus looked at the box and nudged me to open it. I opened it and there was a Ultra Ball and a Dusk Stone.

"That Dusk Stone is for the day you decide to evolve Misdreavus into Mismagius and there's a special pokémon inside that ball."

I took the Ultra Ball and opened it. A Gallade appeared out of the ball.

"Wow..." I stared at Gallade in amazement.

"That Gallade is actually mine, but I think you can make much better use of it than I can." Dad laughed.

I hugged my Dad as tears started flowing out of my eyes.

"Thank you Dad..." I sobbed. I was crying because Dad told me one day that Mom caught a Ralts for his birthday before she passed away. I was too young to remember of course.

"Don't mention it bud. I'll always support you no matter what. Never forget that." Dad whispered as he was crying too.

After a couple of minutes of crying, Dad pulled himself together and rubbed my head.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head off to bed. Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight Dad." He closed the door behind me as I went to go lay in bed.

I look over to my side to see Misdreavus and Gallade playing with each other. I stared up at the ceiling until I eventually fell asleep.

One week later*

"Mis! Mis!" Misdreavus tugged at my side. I slowly opened my eyes. The bright sunlight was peering through the curtains.

 _Maybe the letter came in today..._

I sat up, climbed out of bed, walked downstairs, and out the door to check the mailbox with Misdreavus following behind. I slowly opened the mailbox, peeking into it. I finally opened it.

Only to find it empty.

"Mis..." Misdreavus looked sad.

"Don't worry!" I smile brightly. "Maybe it just didn't come in yet." I rubbed her head gently. She perked right up.

"Mis!" I smiled again and started to walk back inside.

As soon as I walked in, my dad was standing in front of the doorway with a envelope in his hand.

"Looking for this?" I took another look at the envelope. It had the Concordia seal of approval.

"Lemme see!" He handed me the envelope and I quickly opened it.

 _Hello Devon!_ _We are sending you this letter to notify you that you've been accepted into Concordia_ _High School for pokémon trainers!_

 _Classes will start on Monday. Please arrive in the auditorium before 9 AM for freshman orientation._

 _Thank you, and congratulations on receiving this prestigious honor!_

 _-Concordia Faculty_

I almost broke down crying. My greatest dream... Has finally come true...


End file.
